


Obito’s adventures...and shit happens

by KukoGrande



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, College, Complicated Relationships, M/M, OC characters, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukoGrande/pseuds/KukoGrande
Summary: Obito breaks up with Rin and after accepting his life is a disaster he decides to get back to college. Then he met a couple that will help him get his life straight one more time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this story right now and I'm planning Obito meets Deidara in the University and they start a strange and really open relationship. If you want monogamous relations this is NOT for you.
> 
> Thank you in advance if you decide to read this. This is my first fanfiction, and the first time I'm writing a story in english. 
> 
> This is the song Obito is refering. I recommend it for heartbreaks,
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oh2LWWORoiM

Ch1.

My name is Uchiha Obito.I’m 25 years old and my current profession is to be an unemployed useless neet. Last year wasn’t so bad, the memories of that time seems like a beautiful dream right now: nice background music, flowers flying, lovebirds, unknown people greeting at me when we pass by and even sunny says and fullmoon nights. You know, amazingly fucking perfect to be my life. But 8 months ago, in a stormy night my ten year girlfriend decides I was not the kind of man she wants to marry and she left to date some famous Hyuuga Doctor. She could have slaugther me and that will be more lovely to spend a whole life thinking I’m certaintly, and without a single doubt, a damn loser. Since the first week without Rin, my ex, I fell into a shameful routine that could be described with To Love’s Bad Habit lyrics: “You're gone and I got to stay high, all the time, to keep you off my mind. Uh uh uh uh uh uh.” 

I will be lying if I say that things are going better now because HELL NO! I’m still crying, I hate love songs, I’m barely eats and after yelling at my boss and crying over customers shoulders several times I get fired of my pathetic middle time job in a supermarket. Life can’t be more merciless. But let’s be optimistic: I’m not alone, I still have my best friend, Kakashi and...Madara, who is like my legal owner, adoptive father and the devilish voice that is always suggesting me to make wrong decisions.  
So today its my eighth month break up anniversary and my only two important guys are trying to cheer me up.

-WHY?! Why she left me? That Hyuuga dude is not even good looking, When you talk to him, he has this blank look that makes you feel stupid.- I screamed after my third shot of tequila. That was like my seventh tantrum in 3 hours so….poor guys, I love them, thank you so much for bearing me.

-Well, you are stupid, Obito, so maybe the problem is not Mr. Hyuuga but You.- Kakashi answered still reading that fastidious and senseless cheap porn novel. I take it back, I hate him.

-Not only stupid, you are an unreliable useless piece of shit with no future. So there was no way in hell she would have marry you, shitty slave.- “Shitty slave” yeah! I forgot to said it, that is my nickname. 

-I hate you both guys, you are not making me feel any better- I complain burying my face in the table and feeling some warm tears abandoning my eyes.   
-Madara is telling you the truth, Obito. You have a complete period of ten years to make up your life, and show her that you can be the man that she needs but you were always making excuses instead of showing achievements. You know that I love you but I will not marry you either. Excuse me, my friend, but you are a complete disaster of a person.- Puff stupid Kakashi. I need new friends, some friends that gives a shit about my life and lie and said things like “everything is going to be ok.”  
Oh God, Kakashi is right, I screwed it really bad.

-Shitty slave, you need to get back to college and graduate. That is the only way you are going to be able to find a good job and get your own apartment, and stop ruining my life with your dramas.- He smacked the back of my head with more force that ( I want to think) he intend. 

-I’m not trying to make excuses but considering my savings that option seems impossible.- Imaging myself at college one more time was a funny idea, I made it to fourth semester of Digital marketing and advertising once, the main problem was that I keep getting bad grades, failing courses, and been bullied for being garbage among Uchihas. Coming from an elite family and being an orphan servant in the principal family was a disgrace, and I was always struggling with the social prospectus that no matter what I did, I will spend my life like a slave. 

-I’m making you a loan.-But Madara, my master, maybe with his help I could change my destiny.- No excuses, you are getting back to college, shitty slave.-  
Ok, now I’m scare.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's first day at college. Deidara appears.

Ch2.

Madara sign me in a the cheapest University in town, Kakashi decided my schedule and the morning of the admission ceremony for new students I was informed of all of this like "Everything is ready, Obito, you have to be in college at 9 am". What a luck that he decides to tell me at 8:30 am when I was so asleep that I couldn't even complain.  At least I'm going to be on time.

Considering how I tend to get away from complicated situations, that was a really good strategy, with no escape options. Congrats. 

Now, I'm freaking out like a chicken in the main entrance, still wearing my duck printed pijamas and being 15 minutes late because the bus crash against a tree.  
Oh God, this is worst way to restart someone life. Thank you Kakashi, thank you Madara, for not believing in my truthful intention of getting my life straight. Well, I doubting myself too. My best option for the next months was jump off from some building's roof and die....But public humiliation is not better either.

After being in hell for a long time, dealing with depression, drugs and hating myself.  
While a was walking to the auditorium, I received a gift from God. God has his ways that we don't understand but there are times when he knows you are stupid enough to note the signals and He has to overreact a little. So under a tree, illuminated by a celestial light, white birds flying around, and angels chorus singing, a white duck mask was lying down in the grass. What a good Lord! The mask fit perfectly with my pijamas. Wow! 

I put the mask on to cover my identity and then until the first day of classes I could show a better image of the amazing and handsome Uchiha Obito.

Ah! Wait! life is a bitch! 

-You are pretty late, uhn! And, my man, you should have such a shameless attitude for showing yourself with that stupid costume!- That voice, that "uhn", that beautiful blonde long hair with that pretty agender face. Shit, I know this guy. I cry on his shoulder one time in the supermarket. "I don't care, my man. Get over it! And stop touching me, uhn!" Yeah, I remember him awfully well. This couldn't be more fucking embarrassing.

So I decided to fake myself and use a high pincht voice. Because why not?! It is not like I'm going to see him all my college life.

-I'm so sorry Sempai! But this is not a costume, this is Tobi's best suit! AND my lucky charm! Don't you think It makes look quack-tastic!- Tobi? I haven't use that name in a while hahaha his face is priceless. His expression is a mix between disgust and surprise.

\- How old are you?! 5 years old?! Go take a sit, I don't want to be seen near you, uhn. -

-Yes, Sir sempai!- I decided to sit by his side just because that seems to piss him off. He was wearing a T-shirt with the legend Sophomore and jeans. So I suppose he is doing intern activities or in the other hand, he really likes to welcome new students. 

-Shut up! Uhn. - Ok, he obviously doesn't like to be here. -Those damn punks have been talking during the entire ceremony. They are making me crazy. I hate it- He was looking a three guys who were laughing and didn't care at all about a Sophomore yelling at them.

\- It's ok, Sempai, I can help too.- I covered his ears with my hands and scream maintaining my funny voice - My sempai said to Shut the QUACK up!- Haha when the whole auditorium and even the principal stay quiet, I was aware my voice has been a little to high.

-Oh, Satan, just kill me already.- Sempai said covering his reddened face with both hands at same time he was trying to hide himself in the chair.

Ok, I'm not scare anymore. Being Tobi, meeting this really expressive guy, God signals. I'm starting to like this new beginning.

\---------------------------------------------

Kakashi was sitting in his car parked in the front entrance of the University when he saw a weird version of Obito, wearing pijamas and a mask, and to make everything worse was jumping around a blonde (girl?) and singing some stupid goodbye.

He dialed Madara's number on his phone.

-Bad news, we already lose him.-


	3. Maybe he is a serial killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with Deidara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my english sucks. Sorry.

Ch3.

The admission ceremony was 3 weeks ago and for a reason that I don't want to accept completely, I'm still Tobi. Not wearing pijamas of course, that was a drastic measure, but I bought another 5 mask to wear during the week. So now I  have a dog, a fox, Scream, a sunflower and a pumpkin mask.

People just ask my age in a rhetorical way so I feel comfy because I'm the oldest guy in every classroom, and that kinda ashames me. Of course they are curious about what is under the mask, I just tell them things like "Under the mask is: The most beautiful man in the world / The secret of immortality / A perfect smile / Love and Piece". Certainly, I'm running out of ideas at this point.

Oh, the best thing about college is my new BFF, Deidara ( <3 ), the irritated Sophomore and ex customer. Results that I'm a Sophomore too and we have some courses together. He is a plastic artist and I'm a digital designer so we have just like business courses together. But out of there, we eat together, poop together, do homework together. If I could take him home, I will do it grateful.

-And that's because you don't leave me a alone, my man! You are a fucking stalker! I want my life back, uhn!- He throws a piece of clay on my mask, I take it and starts to form a heart.

\- Sempai, you don't need to be so shy. Time we spend together is precious. - Finishing the heart, I gave it to Deidara but he decided to smashed it. How rude!  
\- You only hang out with this Hidan boy, and he is busy flirting with the Economy' professor. SO I don't want you to feel lonely.- 

\- Shit, don't "poor little thing" me. I'm not lonely, I have my danna. I'm wasting time talking with you, valuable time that I can use to talk with danna.- Deidara said simulating a kiss in his phone's screen.

\- Who is danna? - I said with false sad voice.

-My sugar daddy. He buys me things like this phone. He is like thirty but he looks so young, and is an artist. - 

-Wait. Is he the guy you suspect is a serial killer?- 

-I was wrong. He is just making some scary puppets that looks like real people. But I ask him about it, and he...he actually didn't deny it but I think he is joking around.-

-... Yeah, sure. He is the only short man in the world who is not full of evilness. Let's believe in him.-

Ok, Here I need to make some explaining: A cold night of Saturday (Last Saturday), Deidara was visiting his Sugar Daddy at his art' studio in a nice and expensive building. It was midnight, and even when they have nothing planned, Deidara has this pretty brilliant idea of showing up himself without telling. He knows where the key was hide so he think it was ok. But when he opened the door, an strange red liquid was adding some color to the floor. He followed the red mark that leads to the studio and then he saw a black bag, corpse form, lying down in a corner. And maybe he is imagining this but something was still moving inside the bag. 

-You are making fun of me, don't you?! Damn Tobi.- 

\- Of course not, Sempai! Tobi is a good boy!.... either way, if tries to kill you, call me and I will die with you.-

-Sure... That's really helpful. Now disappear, uhn.-

\-----------------------------------------------

-Wherever you are doing is not healthy, Obito.- Kakashi said watching Obito still wearing his mask and texting his new friend Deidara at 3 a.m. -And I'm not talking about your sleep schedule, you cannot be avoiding reality this way, Tobi doesn't exist, you haven't answered Rin phone calls and...- Kakashi watched the sandwich he has prepared for Obito untouched. - I'm worried about you.

Obito just ignored Kakashi.


	4. A mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is narrated by Deidara. Some Angst.

Ch4.

Hi, stupid and pathetic world. My name is Deidara and I'm almost 20 years old. I'm a  plastic art student primarily focus in clay sculpture. And when I'm not in school, I like to combine my major with the other thing I love the most: explosives, because the real essence of art is something that disappears with a Bang! Uhn.

When I was younger I lost my left arm in one of my art sessions but even if it hurts like hell, my man, that accident confirms my art ideal. It's so beautiful when things explodes. At that time I was already "dating" my danna and he made a prosthetic arm for me. 

He cares about me a lot so even if he commits a crime, I will always stay by his side, uhn.

Continuing with explosives, this year I have a new friend, he is loud, cheerful and impulsive just like a explosion. Sometimes I want to kill him but he makes me feel needed, like I'm someone priority, and that feels good considering I'm always second. Danna cares about me but his priority is his art, and I understand because I'm the same, but being the one & only without a condition, even when I'm cruel, feels actually amazing. 

Anyway, that unexpected reward is making me more curious about the person who is hidden under the mask. Everything about him looks fake and I guess he is running away. He smells like a coward. 

-Just ask him, he will tell you if he wants to share wherever it is.-  Danna was lying in his side of the bed.

-Did I was talking aloud?!!- Danna nods.-Shit, Tobi do this all the time, like he is narrating his thoughts. Oh I want to die!-  Danna is laughing now.

\- Don't worry about it. We have been together for a long time, we love each other. We known each other enough. Go and do wherever you need to. Now I'm going to sleep so shut up.-

-Thanks, danna.-

Yeah, I love him.

\-----------------------------------------------

It was Friday and Tobi was kinda weird, not his usual kind of weird, that day he lacks Tobiness and it was scary. Everyday he is waiting for me in the principal entrance of the college, and jumps over me with all his cheery attitude saying "Sempai I miss you so much" even if we keep talking until dawn. -Maybe he is late, uhn.- I thought, but I couldn't avoid being a little worried. Since I met him he has given this few hints that there is something bad happening to him. He doesn't sleep well, when we are together he just munch 1/4 of every meal, I've heard him throwing out in the bathroom, and... I remember this time when I get so mad at him that I strangled him, and when when his moves were slowing I stop myself but he touch my hand and said with a not Tobi voice "Don't stop, please, kill me." That creeps the shit out of me, uhn. Fuck, there have been lots of hints. I should have done something sooner.

During the break I found him siting in the roof of one of the highest building in the campus. He was wearing his ridiculous sunflower mask and he looks creepy. It worried me no end that his feet were pending in the air. - Damn Tobi!-

He is a coward with a lot of guts, my man.

-Tobi.- I called him and he looks at me strangely calm. -What are you doing, uhn?- 

-I'm tired, sempai.- There was something off with his voice, it was almost shaking.

-Come here, Tobi.- I ordered and Tobi stood up and stayed in the edge of the building. So I walk to him and pull him into a safer place. He was taller than me and physical stronger so I was surprised with how easy was to pull him. Taking advantage of this I take the mask off his face. 

...

-You.- Under the sunflower was a beautiful but sad familiar face, wet with some tears and really, really tired.

I know this guy. The nice customer assistant in the supermarket, I met him several times, he was nice, funny and helpful, but the last time I saw him he was a mess...

He is still a mess.

My body moved on his own, and hugged that messy guy.


	5. Get over it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara trying to help Tobi.
> 
> Why this ends with the beginning of a threesome? I don't know hahaha.

Ch5.

This is your real face, the real expression of the one who has been by my side almost every minute for the last month. A person that I've barely known but has been asking my help for so long.

\- How do you ended this way?-  I asked no knowing what to do if he actually answered me. 

-I don't want to talk about it.- Somehow I was wishing the answer he gave but at the same time it pissed me off.

-How can I help you, my man?- 

-I just... Don't want to feel a thing.- 

-Ok.- What the hell should I do... I've never been able to solve other problem' person or deal with emotional dudes. Danna is always emotionless. Hidan only have breakdowns with his crush so...

I couldn't decided what to do so I punched him. -Stop that stupid behavior! Stop feeling sorry for yourself.- He looks at me amazed. - The last time I saw your real self you were exactly the same. I said "Get over it!". She left, you was human garbage, you had no aspirations BUT at least you were the best employee in that shitty store, you are the type of person who always listen what I have to say even if is senseless, you are doing good in classes, and... There is an entire life for you ahead.- 

-It hurts.- 

I smacked him one more time.

-That hurts, not your stupid self compassion, uhn.- Damn, his head is bleeding.

Tobi touchs his head, looks the blood in his fingers and starts to laugh.-You are right, Sempai. Actually that hurts a lot.-

Maybe it was the stressful situation but I was laughing too.

-You know... I always feel so frustrated. I know I'm useless and stupid... But I want to be better. I don't want to be a worthless piece of shit all my life.-  He said this with a face full of determination and I like this new Tobi too. -And Thanks for those punches, I needed them.- Oh fuck, he has such a nice smile, uhn.

"Do wherever you need to do" Danna said. Ok, life is strange, and trying to find a reason to everything is pointless. So I never think what I'm going to do twice. We were sitting in the roof alone. He was smiling cleaning his cheeks with one hand and with the other touching his bleeding head. He looks like a little kid, all vulnerable and easily hurt. I leaned over him and kissed his lips.

\- Don't give up, my man.- Tobi's cheeks redenned and he looked at me given not credit to what I just did. - You have mistreating yourself a lot lately. And thats unfair with the people who cares about you. So get your shit together uhn.- 

-Sempai...- He whispered still impressed.

-Stand up. We are going. It's Friday and you are not ruining my weekend.- I said extending my only useful hand to him for him to stand up. -Let's dinner with Danna. And you can spend the night with us. Come on.-

\----------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this is weird. Really really weird. To be honest I've never been in such a weirdest situation in my life. 

Sasori danna was massaging Tobi' head, saying "Who is a good boy?!" And Tobi was answering cheerfully "I am!" wearing his mask again and acting like a excited puppy. They were in the bedroom sitting in the bed when I came out of the shower.

Fucking disgusting situation uhn.

When I appeared at Danna' apartment that evening. Danna didn't seem happy at all about my decision of inviting Tobi dinner. My SD has always been kinda picky with people, he doesn't like almost everybody, so I just remembered him our conversation last night and ordered him to cope it. "He is too tall, he is too happy, he is too loud." Danna complained and make his grumpy face.

But during the dinner, Tobi took off his mask and actually ate, talked and joked like a normal person and Danna was smiling and laughing as he sometimes did with me but kinda exaggerated. Sure I was laughing too but...I start to think unusual things...Things like I wanted to see Danna kissing Tobi too.

So feeling uncomfortable and aroused I decided to take a cold shower. Not expecting that kind of scene between them after.

-Kiss... kiss each other.- That cold shower didn't work.

-What?- Danna asks. 

-Do it. Try it. Kiss him.- They stay quiet. - I already did it uhn. He is soft and nice.-

-What?- Tobi asks this time. - Sempai that doesn't sound manly at all.- His smart response to my order was to complain about how I described his lips. Stupid.

-Are you ok with this, Tobi?- Danna questioned and caressed my friend' neck.

Tobi didn't answered, just took the mask off for the second time that night and kissed Danna hungrily. I came close to them and hugged Danna from behind and kissed Tobi's head.

Everything is so weird.

Is normal to feel this way? 

I want to fuck both, Danna and Tobi


	6. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the morning comes...

Ch6.

-  YOU, fucking useless slave. Where have you being all the night? You was supposed to make dinner and take the garbage out.- A pretty familiar voice sound like an echoe in my sleep. Madara? What time is it?....

-Who is it? If you want to talk with Tobi, he is sleeping right now so SHUT UP!- That is Deidara voice. Where I am? I stretch myself and under my arm I found a red head little naked body. What the actual fuck? 

-Who is it?- Madara again.

-I asked first! Uhn! Who are you? And why are you calling Tobi an slave??!- Shit! I get up quickly and snatch my cellphone. Sasori is wake up now too. I was sleeping between them so I run over Deidara and get out of the room.

-Hi? I'm sorry, I forgot about it and I fell sleep in a friend' house. I'm really really sorry...- Oh God, he is going to kill me.

-You have to be sorry! I call your replacement and he bought a pizza. A pizza!- Shit, and it will be a horrible dead. Why did you did it, Kakashi? Madara hates pizza and you know it.

-Gross! That Kakashi Bastard. I'm going back immediately.- I said starting to run over my feets without actually moving forward. - See you in a minute.- I growl and see Deidara and Sasori watching from the bedroom' door. Then I remember that I was all naked and sticky in someone else kitchen. In a very short moment, every minute from the last night punched me in the face. Dinning, joking, feeling welcomed, kissing Sasori, blowing Deidara, and then...-Oh God! I'm such a pervert, I have sex with some smurfs!- 

-Hey!- Deidara growls and Sasori put his grumpy face on.

-Oh you! The littlest one! That was my first time with a man. I was a virgin.- I pointed at him and Sasori give me a gaze of no giving a shit. -Actually, I don't regret a thing, you did an amazing job, you discovered places that I didn't know exists.Thank you so much.- This time Sasori winked at me.

-My pleasure.- He added with a evilish grin.

-And Sempai, you - I pointed now at Deidara. -God! You are so tight...It felt incredible. What a good night, guys!- Both were looking at me kind of creeped by my comments.- I never considered having a threesome, you know, I'm such a shy boy.-

-Shut up, Tobi! Stop your verbatim already it's making crazy, uhn.- Deidara snapped clearly mad. -Answer us, who was that man?- 

-Well... It's complicated. He is like my legal tutor, but he and I have a master-servant relationship since I was born because let's be honest, he has problems accepting he can be a good guy and simply accepts that he adopted me.- Ok, now they really look confused.-Complicate but unimportant shit.-

-Sure, my man.- Is jealousy what sounded in Sempai' voice?  Well, he had a defensive posture, arms crossed over his chest and all.

-Sure, I'm not lying. But now I have to go. He is mad and I need be at home ASAP.- I went to the bedroom and started to look for my clothes. 

What a crazy day! Shit! I will kill Kakashi, he deserves it. Oh God,  I'm so nervous, my hands are shaking. Everything is mess. 

\- I think neither of us know what happened exactly last night or why did it happened.- Sasori commented in a calmed and almost emotionless tone.- I enjoyed it, the sex and the company were funny and if you feel like to...- He is looking at me, I guessed he is talking to me...- Let's hang out again. Ok?-

-Yeah, I'm confuse about this whole unexpected situation too but if Deidara is fine with it, I would love to go out with both of you again. I had sex some times after breaking up with my girlfriend...and, sounds weird but I never felt so cared. Thank you for treating me so well, guys.- Already dressed I kiss Sasori because I could feel him pledging for it. He is a good man. While dinning he didn't make feel uncomfortable and when Deidara showered, I was saddening again, so he spoiled me and distracted my mind of bad thoughts. I'm so happy Sempai is making his life by his side. I don't want to threat their bond with my presence. I don't know where I'm going with my life so I don't deserved anything right now.  

I'm certainly that everything that touches my hand will break into pieces. 

-See you, Sempai.- I kiss him too and say goodbye. I don't want to leave.

\-----------------------------------------------

-What were you thinking, stupid Kakashi?! Madara tortured me, he made me walk on my knees all around the house.-

-Well, you weren't answering my calls so take it like a revenge or an advise, the next time, if you are staying with a friend, tell us.- Kakashi was calmly reading some papers from his work.

\- If I'm telling someone, It's Madara not you.-

-We were really worry, Obito. You've been weird for a while, we thought something bad had happened to you. And the last time, you wasn't home at night, you were really high in a bar with a stranger. Almost dying for intoxication.- ah, I don't remember that time,  I just wake up in the hospital and felt like shit. -What were you doing this time?- 

-Fuck you, Kakashi. You're making me feel like a child who has to report every detail of his life to his parents.- Kakashi just gaze at me like saying "you act like one." -Dinner and safe sex with Deidara and his sugar daddy.- I responded no avoiding the true.

\- So, now are you into men?- Shit, when we were younger I rejected Kakashi saying that I was not interested in men. Sorry, Kakashi...

\- I found yesterday that I'm hetero-flexible. - Being honest, I've never cared about gender, it's just this guy Guy is really enamore of my best friend since high school and he is a good man. I kind of ship both of them. 

Oh, God. I'm so glad they are dating now.

\- I'm making an appointment with a psychologist. We need to stop your self destructive routines.-

-What?- 

\- I'm tired of seeing how you treat yourself. You are so skinny -What?! No, I have a nice and well toned body. - You had bags under your eyes, you are bruised - Oh, he is talking about the punch in my head. -and...This sex with strangers thing, you are going to regret it. If you wanted to be valuable, respect yourself a little. Stop, acting like a slut.-

...Of course I want to respect myself but...

Human garbage, non reliable piece of junk, worthless person, useless, stupid, slut, skinny...What fucking part of me do I have to respect?

...It hurts again.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ch6.1

-Brat, I need some explanation about what the hell happened last night? It was your idea, so now is your task to do something about it.- Danna seems pretty unease since Tobi left.

-You know? I don't know either, my man. I just got carried away...I think it was my libido' doing. And when I tried to think about it I just get more confused, it's actually frightening me, uhn.-

\- I know we are not exclusive, we have no compromises but this boy, Tobi, he is not like us. And I'm frightened too. I watched him yesterday, he needs stability and attention. When you were no around, he freaked out and cried, then when I started to play with him, he was ok again.-

\- He was really depressed...He has been that way for a while. So when he ate and fell sleep I felt so relieved. Holy shit! What I did?-

-He is troublesome...-

-Yeah, being with him is like driving in a car that you know it's going to explode in any minute....I like that-

-I like him too, and I think we could do some good for him. And, at the same time he could teach us how to be love entirely


	7. A step ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe next chapter is the last.
> 
> I write in my phone and the memory is full.
> 
> I have fun writing this.
> 
> Things in this story happens so quickly because I have no patience and no time to actually write.
> 
> But I'm a Sasori/Tobi fan and there is no fandom for this pairing.

Ch.7 

Another month has ended, another day is beginning.

The phone is still ringing and I'm not brave enough to answer. She is calling, she wants to talk, she wants to make an announcement but she is the last person I want to hear. The memory of her is still killing me from the inside, and... I'm not ready to accept this new reality.

I like her since high school. She accepted to date me when we were 15 years old. I dreamed I could be perfect for her, I tried.   
A good man, a brilliant student, a valuable existence in the community. 

Everyday I was committed to her happiness, ignoring my own pain, sealing my frustration, not sharing, trying to hide that everyday I failed at everything and all the bigs expectations I had for me were destroying me.

Nobody blames her. I'm the one at fault.

10 years ended so quickly. And a month later from our break up, she was dating a doctor she met in the hospital she works. Destroying any minimum hope left.

\- How is the shopping?- a soft but masculine voice interrupted my thoughts. I've heard that voice before. I came back to earth and noticed I kept looking at the same mayonnaise spot in the supermarket for a while. - There's a lot of brands, but I recommend you this.- I watched a red head taking one bottle of mayonnaise and giving it to me, stopping completely my trance.

\- Not -Sempai! What are you doing here? Wow! Sorry, I spaced out- I lough and Sasori looked at me with a tiny smile.

\- Well, we are in a supermarket, so I'm picking some groceries. Tonight I have a work meeting at my house, so I'm cooking.-

-So serious but your cook is delicious, I'm envying your co-workers. I'm choosing some things for master' house, he run out of food yesterday, I don't know how, I did the shopping last Sunday and today is Wednesday. It doesn't make sense.- I looked at the mayonnaise Sasori gave me and it was a good but a little expensive brand. Anyway, it's not my money, I'll buy it.-So...How are you?- Oh God, my cheeks burn when I remember him naked, slender and gentle. Damn, that shirt he is wearing is too sexy, I want to take it away. 

Sasori drag me down and kiss me lightly on the lips. He taste like coffee and fresh mint. Maybe I taste like that disgusting juice Kakashi prepared for me. Shit! 

\- I missed you.- He said and I'm literally having a spontaneous combustion. - Is fine with you if we do the shopping together?- 

\- Totally fine.- I said automatically but I couldn't help feeling unease. -Monday's morning I talked with Sempai about Friday night... Everything is OK with both of you, right? I didn't mess anything?-

\- Everything is fine, Tobi. Don't worry, we have a good communication. We talked about you and the consensus is that we are interested in you, in a romantic way.-

WTF!! Internal screaming and freaking out. Damn, stay calm, Obito.

-Well Sempai said almost the same thing, not that part of you interested in me but indeed the part of everything is alright.-

-He doesn't want to scare you. This is not an normal standard of relationship. And for all I know, right now you are heartbroken.-

We walk around in a slow pace. The supermarket was almost empty at that time and some employees were chatting joyously in the Fruits & vegetables corner.   
I was lacking of words since Sasori's declaration.

Good timing. My phone is ringing. Bad timing. It's Rin. 

\- Damn...-

\- I don't mind. Answer it.- 

\- It's ok, I've being avoiding this call for a while.- Stop shaking, dumb hand.

\- Who is it?- Why man? Why do you do this to me? I don't want to lie.

\- It's my ex. She has been calling for a while now. Like 6 months to be honest but I'm not ready to answer.

\- Why not? - Shit, Sasori. You sound like that fucking psychologist Kakashi made me visit but you are hot and that's a huge difference.

I watched around one more time. We were alone. I stopped my steps. 

\- I'm scared...I think talking with her will make everything worse. She would say that she is so happy now, that I was always molesting her. I...-

-Tobi. It's ok. Call her back. I don't think she is intending to hurt you. This call is not going to destroy you. There is even a possibility that you are not as much into her as you used to be, maybe you have been idealizing your own feelings. Take this step. Don't be afraid. If you fall, I will catch you.- He placed his hand in my shoulder and I can't even described the comfort I felt. He was supporting me. Being aware of that warmed my heart.

\- Are you not going anywhere? Promise?- I know, I'm pathetic. 

\- I'm right here.- Sasori reassured and I felt a renewed confidence. A confidence so big and strong that by itself could make me fly like a superhero. 

\- I'm calling her.- 

A part of me that is always a coward was trying to convince me otherwise but... Right now, I'm the strongest superhero on earth.

Just one dialing tone.

\- Rin. Hi! How are you doing? - She sounds fine, healthy, happy, a little worried. - Yeah, I've been doing well, busy with college and stuff. I'm sorry for not answering sooner. I'm chaotic as always. You know, sometimes I literally doesn't know where I am standing. - I laughed and Sasori chuckled - Every day is a surprise. Yeah? Kakashi is overreacting, don't mind him. I'm fine. It has been hard, adapting to all these changes... Kakashi said you want to tell me something important. I'm hearing. - staying quiet is more difficult than talking. My lips are trembling and a tick is forming in my right cheek. She talks. "Obito, I want you to know that I'm getting married next month.  You will always be an important person in my life, and it made me incredible sad to think that you wouldn't be able to attend to my wedding. I'm sorry for not choosing you...But I'm your friend, nothing can change that fact. If you don't hate me enough, please go. Please." I heard her crying, and it broke my heart. - That's impossible.- Unintentionally, my words caught her breath and continue - I can't hate you, Rin. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations. - A single tear travels down my face. And second is about to follow. A gentle hand stretches mine. - I'm going to be there. And in every moment of your life. Because we are friends. Sorry for acting childish for so long. I'm so sorry.- Shit, I can't help it, I'm crying hard, and Sasori caress my hand. - Don't worry, Rin. I'm going to be fine. A have people caring for me. Not only Kakashi or Madara, I met two awesome guys. I'm so lucky. Thank you. See you later.- The call ends and I throw the phone onto the floor and hugged Sasori with all my force. - Thank you so much. Thank you. You keep your promise. Thank you.-

\- You made it. You are step ahead. I'm so proud of you.- Sasori said in my ear while tenderly stroking my hair. - You are amazing, Tobi.- This little good man kissed my cheek. 

I can't believe I could talk to her. All this time running away, and...

-You were right. I'm so relieved after talking with her. Of course, I'm sad and I still love her but it isn't as bad as I thought. The world is not ending, is just changing super quickly.-

I know now that all what happens, all what stops me is my will. 

What will my will decide for me? I just want to better, not to be the same loser as always, or give steps backwards. I really want to be better.

\- Ok. But is not only your will what is involved, you can trust Deidara and me to push you a little when needed.- Hahaha I actually said that at loud. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

\- I heard from Rin that you called her.- Kakashi appeared while I was doing dishes. Arms crossed and leaning against the kitchen door.

-Yep, I did it. No big deal.- I responded him dryly. God knows it was a BIG and HEAVY deal, but let's look cool.

\- I didn't expect that fast results from the psychologist. I'm impressed.- Thanks Kakashi, you hit a nerve.

\- Fuck that psycho!- I snapped with rage. - Do you know who helped me? This guy I barely met from Friday night, from this "sex with strangers" thing. He encourage me to call her. He said I'm amazing, and that he is proud of me. Even if I know it's a lie, it's nice having someone saying it. Because for all I know, for you and Madara I'm just a failure. I love you both but sometimes I need some approval because I disapprove myself a lot these days.-

Shit, I have a meltdown.

\- Ok.- Kakashi said simply and disappeared.

I'm sorry. 

I'm sorry.

I run after Kakashi. I don't want to have more regrets. - Hey, listen to me. - I took him by the arm to stop him. - Thank you, Kakashi! I can be stupid and all but I'm not ungrateful. Thank you for being here everyday, for taking me to the psychologist, and paying me college. You are a great friend even if you are a jerk sometimes.- Kakashi chuckled. - Come on, let's hug, bastard.-

\- Alright, Obito. I'm not criticizing your methods from now on, just get better soon. Eat, sleep, sing, dance, exercise, be all cheery as you used to be. I'm missing you.- 

\- Don't worry, friend, I'm on my way.-

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Tobi!!! Answer me!!" Oh God, oh shit, oh no. It's Sempai. Is he mad at me? Stupid SMS with no emoticons. I called him back. 

\- Sempai! You remember our anniversary.-  
I said with my Tobi voice. They don't know my real name, even professors call me Tobi. I will tell them next time we meet.

\- it's not, it was a week ago and you didn't buy me anything, insensitive fucker.- He always sounds mad so I don't care so much.

\- Is Tobi a bad boy? - I said imitating being terrible sad.

\- You are!- He scream really loud.- But guessed who is a good boy now? - WTF! 

-Sasori danna?- 

\- No, he is still killing people.- I heard Sasori voice in the same room as Sempai saying calmly "I am" and I suppress a laugh -I'm the good boy, now.- Sempai declared. 

01:30 a.m. I supposed the work meeting was already over.

\- That's impossible Sempai. You are my ideal badass. You can't be good. I will not love you otherwise.-

\- I don't care, my man.- I love how he is always  shouting. - Did you remember the college website project you did last week for the Digital Design course?-

-Kind of.-

\- I know some important person who is in charge of all the publishing part of the college and they want YOU working with them. As an intern with low income BUT is an enormous opportunity. You have talent, uhn. Do it.-

-Sempai...- 

\- Think about it. Anyway, you have an interview next Tuesday. Show your sexy self and don't wear pijamas, uhn.-

\- You are a good boy, Sempai. I don't know what to say. Thank you, I will not miss this chance.- 

Am I dreaming? This day seems like a beautiful dream. I don't want to sleep, I'm scared to wake up and not having Sempai or Sasori by my side.

-Danna told that you are already in good terms with your ex girlfriend. I'm so happy for you. You only need two punches in the face and Danna spoiling therapy to get your life straight.-

-It seems so.- I laughed feeling relieved. - Notw I understand why you said that it doesn't matter if Sasori is a serial killer, you will not leave him alone. I feel the same way for both of you. I'm so happy I met you.- 

\- Don't be sappy! Uhn. Tell your old man that you are staying Friday night again. Let's have a date the three of us.-

-That's an excellent idea, Sempai.-

\- Sunday, Danna has a performance. We are supporting him so ask permission for that night too, uhn.-

I laughed hard. - I'm asking him right now.- 

I'm enjoying life one more time.


	8. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter finally. Thank you so much for the kudos and for reading this story. I hope you like it, it was pretty simple and I was avoiding drama all the time, but it was a dramatic story so I was being ridiculous. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing it. There is no much SasoTobi out there. This is my new unexpected ship. Sorry for the lack of sexual scenes....

alt="I drew this for my new ship" />

 

Ch8.

How many years had ended by now? Just 11 months but it actually feels like 5 years at least. Last year, everyday was a constant trying of survive and now I can even tell that I'm enjoying life. And that alone is impressing me more than anything. I never thought that I was going to make it.

But God, a lot has changed. 

I'm 26 right now, I have a job, I'm still at college and I'm dating two amazing people: An art student with an explosive personality and a gentle, mysterious and kind of famous puppeteer. We are moving together right now by the way.

In addition to all these changes one of my best friends, Rin, get married recently and she is already pregnant. Wow I'm going to be an uncle. That is a really good news. (sad, in fact, I'm a little sad hahahaha). No, being honest, I'm so happy right now, someday I wanted to have my own baby and all, but at the same time I know it's impossible and I don't want to be greedy. So I'm going to enjoy what I have accomplished at this moment.

\- That is why danna and I are always saying that your are just passing by in our lifes. You have so normal desires. Babies and stuff creeps me out, my man.- Deidara is coming after me carrying a box with his personal owning. He is moving too from his student apartment to Danna's. Sasori is waiting for us in the door frame. He is not helping at all but well, he is so tiny, I help him all the time with heavy things.

\- Never said never, brat. We never considered living together, or planning a baby shower, or eating antz and we are doing it, still on it or planning to do it at night for the 4th time this month.- Sasori said and I smile widely. All of that things are my ideas.- He is strongly convincing. I can perfectly imagine the three of us raising a kid, and no having idea how it happened.-  
\- Stupid Tobi.- Deidara taunts and I laughed.

\- Both of you were so in love with your comfort zone. You were screaming for Tobi experiences, guys.-

-Just don't let your spiders pets running around freely around the apartment or I will merciless explote them, uhn.- I still can't forget how Sempai and Danna freaked out about my pets, they were literally crying and calling 911. These guys are so funny.

-Maybe we will have them grilled for dinner. I can't promise I will respect their lifes if I see them out of their boxes, big boy.- Ok, Sasori sounds serious about it.

\- But... They need to stretch their legs at least some minutes at night or they get angsty and eat people.- 

\- Fuck you, Tobi. Don't get near me! - Sempai runs away and shut himself in the bedroom.

\- Welcome home, Obito.- Sasori said with his beautiful warm smile.

\- This is going to be an amazing trip. And if as you said I'm just passing by, I'm slowly passing by because I'm having a great time.-

\- So that stupid slave was not joking about his threesome thing.- 

\- I think he called it "three-ple"or three-couple. Well, this is going to be a hell of a uncomfortable meeting, Madara.-

\- Can you remember me why are we here?-

\- Showing support I think.- 

\- I have nothing to support. I don't care about his dumb decisions, Being honest, I don't like the youngest he is dating, he is too misbehaving. Anyway, I'm just glad that he finally left my house.

\- I barely talk with them in Rin's wedding, both of them were weird or drunk, I don't know. Poor Rin, she still thinks Obito is joking about all of this...Well, come on, let's look for the apartment.-  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Fuck, another unexpected and unwanted mess for the record, uhn: Dinner with family.- I heard Deidara loud voice in the front door and I guess our guests were showing up.

\- Welcome, make yourself at home.- Danna said with his emotionless voice, and I'm sure with his poker expression. Picky guy.

\- Master, Stupid Kakashi. I'm so happy you decided to come.- I said cheerfully appearing in the lounge with some box chocolate cookies recently warmed in the microwave on nicely a decorated plate. Pretending to be a happy housewife, pink appron and all. 

\- Somehow, I like what I see.- Kakashi said with a smirk.

\- I don't. My eyes are impure now.- Madara complains with his acidy old man attitude.

\- Hey, you! Don't look at Tobi with that lascivious eyes, white head! There's no more vacancies in this relation.- Deidara accused Kakashi and it was funny to have someone making a jealousy act for me. 

\- I can help it. Watching is free and Obito loves attention so...- Sasori and Sempai gazed at Kakashi intensely and he decides to change the topic. - Where are...- Wait, Kakashi, I have a bad feeling when you open your mouth.- your respective families?- Oh shit, why do you to ask that. Look at my lovies, now they are sad and shocked.

You are so insensitive stupid Kakashi. I had hope in your diplomatic ability today and you have disappointed me.

\- I don't have family. I'm a runaway, uhn.- Sempai is the first to answer, poor Sempai, he is trying to look strong and don't cry.- And Tobi stop putting that worried expression, you look ridiculous. I'm have no problems talking about my mom. - Ok, maybe I'm imagining things.- She was like the sad Tobi and I left her because I couldn't deal with her shit. And I don't know who is my father. End of the story.-

\- But it's so saaaaaad! I cry every time I hear you talking about your mother.- I said overdramaticly.

\- That is almost NEVER, my man.-

\- And you?- Kakashi ask Sasori at the same time Madara was complaining "This cookies are horrible, if the dinner is the same disgusting shit I'm going right now." 

\- Parents dead. Grandma alive but she is not approving a three way or a homo relationship. So there is no need for her to be here right now. Maybe on xmas she is doing the sacrifice.- Sasori said so calmly but I patted his shoulder in support. -I have no problem with her disapproving but Obito seems to thinks that it affects me some way.-

\- It's ok, danna. You don't have to pretend.- 

\- So it seems we are the only guests tonight.- Kakashi concluded.

\- I just want to eat and go. So hurry up, slave.-

\- yeah, I'm setting the table immediately.- 

So it was possible. I joined the most important people in my life in the same room, chatting, eating, sharing. Rin couldn't come but we will meet some other day. After all I haven't tell her that I planning having her as our rented baby maker. Well, she is going to kill me for even suggesting it but at least I have to try it. Sasori already accept the idea so I have to check the odds.

Or maybe I shouldn't ask her. Maybe I shouldn't be planning anything for the future. This is our first day living together. Tomorrow can be full of goodbyes, we don't know. This time I have to actually been an adult and stop dreaming. I have to be reliable and realistic because I don't want be destroyed by abandoment and expectations. Focus, Obito, focus on what you can achieve right now.

\- Wow! - My two lovers surprised me kissing my cheeks.

\- Tobi, stop thinking. You are going to burn your last neuron alive, uhn.-

\- At least narrate your thoughts, I'm curious.- 

Fuck it, I want to dream and risk my mental health one more time.

\- I'm thinking about how much I love you, guys.- a smile as big as the ocean is hurting my face, but I'm so happy about it that it actually feels amazing.

I want a life full of joy, love and Hello's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning a happy ending at the beginning, I want for Tobi to be with a constant feeling of numbness, almost being aromantic and all, but at the end I like this ending too.


End file.
